Riverdale fanfiction diary secrets
by Violetta stark
Summary: What if a girl moves to riverdale this girl has more secerts then a normal person . but will she find someone who will except her for who she is . maybe even love ?
1. Chapter 1 Dear diary

Discliamer idon't own any thing but the plot and my self invented carecther

If you find this peasle return.

Owned by violetta .

Don't read.

Dear diary .

Hi i'm violetta Stark.

I live in riverdale a small town.

Let me tell you how my life changed in a year.

It starts on the fourth of july.

Ceryl blossom had just been found as i walked into the town heading to the forest too meet my cousin Arcy Andrews .

When i had reached the edge of the forest i see Arcy sitting there.

Hey Arc how are you doing i asked while hugging him.

I'm fine how have you been.

Pretty good exually.

Let's get you home shall we Arcy asked.

We shall i said heading for the old mansion at the edge of the forest .

No one can know i'm here oké .

No one will know promise he kisses my forehead what else is family for.

He heads home .

with Arcy .

as i head home i get a message from Betty.

In for a milkshake at pop's .

I send back yeah sure .

I arrive at pop's go in and order a pink sugar lemonade.

Are you sure don't you want a chocolate milkshake .

No.

Oké here you go.

Thank you what is with the change Arcy.

I just wanted something different .

You have been different all this summer.

The first day of school.


	2. Chapter 2 family bond secret

I stand in the hall as she walks in.

Her brown hair up in a bun

A purplish red on her lips making her green eyes stand out

I see everyone staring at her

I grab her arm and pull into a empty classroom

With violetta

What are you doing i ask in shock

What am i doing what are you doing what happened to lying low he asked

Dont worry i'm here under a falls name i said

Well how are we going to cover up your out brust i ask

I know how he says and kisses me i play along

When we break apart we see everyone in the hall standing in the doorway

I go to whisper in his ear i will get you for that i kiss his cheek and walk off

With jughead

What was that i ask

That was someone i met while working for my father

But you didn't work for your father this summer that is what your father told us betty says

Let's go to class archy says acting like not noticing her comment he walks off

In class good morning everyone they over the speaker

Today i have two announcements

First we have a new student her name is victoria saleman

Second a not so fun announcement this weekend jason blossom has drowned

I hear everyone around me say what

Except for victoria who i hear whispering to herself like that is new

After class

Hey victoria i heard you whisper like that is new in class what did you mean

That is none of your business she walk off angry

And before i know it i get pushed into a empty classroom by archy

Did you have to ask her that he asks

Why are you protecting her

Because she is your girlfriend

No you idiot she is my cousin but no one can know that

But i saw you two kiss

That was a cover excuse me i have to find her

Were you ever going to tell us

When she was ready she has trust issues with strangers

With betty and veronica

Betty and veronica walk past a broom closet when they hear someone crying

They go to the door hey are you alright veronica asks i'm fine they hear a voice saying

Then archy comes up from behind them he knocks

Leave me alone veronica

It's me archy can i come in she opens the door

You told him didn't you

Yes

Did you tell him anything else

No i would never do something like that if i did would not deserve to be your cousin

You are her what

Surprise she is my cousin but no one can know o

Will she be oké they looked at me crying

She will be fine

They leave

With archy

Ssh don't cry

how do you know i will be alright

holds her shoulder so she has to look at him and says because you are a stark and starks are strong even when they get knocked down

i love you arch

love you too vio they hug

look how sweet the two love birds they hear cheryl say

as arcy is about to say something

arch she lost her brother her familie walk me home

of course


	3. Chapter 3 making friends and anmies

I didn't expect archie Andrews needed someone to speak for him

You don't know anything about me or violetta

Arch how could you she runs off

What

You had to do it didn't you Archie walks off

Archie what happened

Not now i have to find her

We will go and find her

Thanks

What did cheryl do

She pushed me and i named Victoria her real name violetta

Her real name is violetta

Yes will she ever forgive me

She already did they hear violetta say

Now give me a hug

I'm sorry

I know it not your fault

Hey want to go too pop's

Yeah alright

While walking to pop's

Miss V you need to step in the car

I can walk there

Your foster family is in town and they want you to come home

Fine see you tomorrow

Good luck and be careful

When i'm i not she steps into the car


	4. Trouble alway gets it’s way

With violetta

MR. johnson violetta is here

good tell i'm waiting for her in my studie

he goes to his study and see me waiting there

i knew you would be waiting here sire so i went ahead and went in side

me and my wife have talked about your plan and we approve

really thank you

but only if you start tomorrow

yeah that is fine

if you excuse me i have to go

at pop's with jughead archie betty veronica

we are drinking our milkshakes when she walks in with a big smile on her face

as she grabs a chair to sit with us archie asks

and did they approve it

yes but i have to start tomorrow

that is fantastic

what is fantastic betty and veronica ask

from tomorrow i live on my own

what but that is illegal

no it is not if the house legally stands on my name

so you had to pay the bills

yes and i want them out of my house

how do you know all of this

my parents last will

are your parents

no the had a deforce and everything they owned together went to me

i'm sorry i said

don't worry after my birth they could not even decide what to eat the only thing they agreed on was my name

hé violetta Jughead wanted to ask you something archie said

will you help me study for a history test tomorrow i asked

yeah sure where

the white Whrym

let's go

with violetta and jughead outside pop's

hop on that will not be necessary

james yes miss v

she looks at my motorbike and says to me why don't you go ahead

i will come in a minute

a view minutes later i sit with a glass of water when my father comes up to me

where is that friend that would help you study

as i say that someone with a helmet on walks in the person takes it off

and i see her brown hair fall out off the helmet as she walks to me

hé jug

my dad looks between us

then i see that everyone looks at her

sweet pea and fangs come up to us and say

you can ride a motorbike

yeah let's study jughead she grabs her book out of her backpack

as she does that i think how can she be so cool and a northsider

we start to study when we are almost done some one comes storming in drunk he goes to violetta and says

you where is she where is my daughter

she stayed calm and said she is safe

i want to see her now you can only see her or her mother when you are calm and sober

how dare you he goes to hit her she ducks and grabs his and flips him puts her foot on his chest sleep it off

she turns to me sorry jughead see you tomorrow

as she is gone well that is a interesting one

yeah she is

he lifts a eyebrow

we are just friends

she comes running back in can i leave through the back or something

yeah sure why

there are 50 ghoulies outside and if the cops get word of it i could get arrested and then the deal is off and worked to hard to get the deal to give it up

i grab her shoulders and say look at me it is going to be alright i will make sure off that

she calms down but then she sighs

what is it

there goes another bike

what do you mean

they always steal the engine

who does my foster brother and his group

you mean he is a ghoulie

yeah by blood

so you are a ghoulie

no they are my foster family damn right

go home jack

alright but you are coming with me

no

you dare to

and before he can and that sentence she hold a gun

yes i do jackson now leave before i lose control remember

he runs out

you have a gun everyone is now more careful around her

it is not loaded and i haven't lost control since i was 6

but i must be going she walks out but she turns and walks back to jug

thank you she kisses his cheek she walks out

my father and friends hear me say why do i always get in trouble

what do you mean

dad that girl was archie's cousin

what


	5. chapter4freedomcanbedangerous

what

That hot badass girl that can ride a motorbike sweetpea asks

Don't let archie hear you say that he would kill you with his bare hands

I would like to see him try i mean he is strong but i'm stronger

No if it comes to protecting her than he becomes stronger then a horse

Just to be allowed to study with her i had to promise that i would not hurt her or let anything happened to her

overprotective much

you tell me

that weekend

i'm sitting at the white whyrm with my father when she walks in

hé Jug what is it

there is nothing

but then why did you text me

i didn't text you

who was it from then if it wasn't you on your own phone

toni did you send her a text

yes jug i did

why

you had hoped you could talk to her this weekend

and you know why he couldn't

no

because my father has send the board to see if i need anything special if they saw me here all hell would break loose

why because it is the southside

no my father said ly low

yes that i did

daddy i'm sorry

no baby girl i understand you had to start a live i know i can't protect you anymore

thank you dad go now before rosalinda thinks you are hiding something

love you baby girl

so what is daddy's baby girl doing with her freedom

i don't know get a pink sugar lemonade at pop's

and getting back at you sweetpea for calling me baby girl

And how are you going to do that

Just joking but don't call me that again

I'm going to pop's

With Violetta at pop's

I see Betty and Veronica planning something

I go to sit in the booth behind them

When they are done talking

I can help with that

What do you mean Victoria

I wanted to tell them that my name was Violetta but then i remembered that only jug cheryl and archie knew that my name wasn't Victoria

With getting Chuck to talk


End file.
